


Meet Nagini

by DesertWaterfall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Voldemort is a softie to Nagini, ish, this has no meaning whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertWaterfall/pseuds/DesertWaterfall
Summary: Voldemort introduces Nagini to his new student, Harry Potter. Nagini is displeased and then she's not.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 7
Kudos: 227





	Meet Nagini

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just found this little snippet buried among various notes from the last year and decided it's too sweet and soft to keep it by myself only.
> 
> Originally it was a part of a story where Harry secretly joined Voldemort and the Dark Lord started teaching him some dark stuff (and then they fell in love and fucked, obviously) but I likely will never write it, so... here it goes. I just think it's deserved to be posted somewhere.

“Are you afraid of snakes?”

Harry paused at the strange question. “No, my Lord. I rather fond of them, actually.”

“Excellent. My familiar wanted to go for a walk,” and with this, Voldemort disapparated.

Harry continued to stand where he was. He never knew Voldemort had a familiar. Clearly, it was a snake. He’ll bet it was also big and venomous. He braced himself to ignore any parseltongue hissing. Thank Merlin, he trained to speak English with Sasha so he shouldn’t slip in parseltongue himself on the sight of a snake.

Voldemort reappeared after a minute. His snake was indeed large, roughly twelve feet long and as thick as a man's thigh. It wrapped around Voldemort shoulders and was clearly dissatisfied if angry hissing was anything to go by.

~That was awful, you people travel in horrible ways!~ judging by voice, it was female, Harry noted. ~Why did you do this to me? I was perfectly fine sleeping at that stone!~

~You wanted to meet my student, that’s the only way to do it, dear,~ Voldemort calmly replayed, lowering her at the ground.

_Hah. “Wanted to go for a walk” indeed. Why did your snake want to meet me?_

The snake meanwhile was recoiling on the ground and still hissing angrily.

~Don’t want your student anymore. It didn’t worth it. It isn’t even warm here!~

Harry decided that he didn’t like displeased snakes and kneeled down.

“You’re gorgeous,” he said to her and conjured a mouse that was prepared for Hedwig. “Here, do you want a mouse?”

As he thought, the snake immediately stopped hissing and eyed the mouse with clear interest. Mouse, on the other hand, was terrified. Harry let it go, the mouse tried to run away, but the snake was faster and with a quick strike mouse was gone.

“It’s better not be poisoned,” commented Voldemort.

“Of course not!” Harry answered indignantly. How could he poison such a beautiful creature? “It was for my owl, my Lord.”

“Good.”

Meanwhile, snake, now in a better mood, slither closer to Harry. ~Good student. Do you have more?~

Harry preferred to ignore it. After all, his brother will notice that some mice disappeared. And he shouldn’t understand snake’s request. Instead, he slowly reached his hand towards her. After some consideration, she poked at it and Harry started to scratch her.

~Goood student, yes, scratch me,~ she hissed and slithered even closer. Harry was smiling and started to scratch her with both hands where Sasha liked the most. ~Good, good, continue.~

“Look at you, you have such beautiful scales, gorgeous one,” Harry whispered, controlling the language he was speaking in.

“Her name is Nagini,” helpfully provided Voldemort. Harry glanced at him. Dark Lord was watching them, his face a little softer than usual. ~I told you he was good, my dear, and you didn’t believe me. Now was it worth it?~

Harry had a hard time trying not to smile. _Were you complimenting me to your snake, my Lord? Glad to know you think I’m good._

~Maybe. It’s still cold here,~ and with this comment, Nagini started slithering on Harry’s hand. He froze, but let Dark Lord’s familiar coil around his shoulders in silent bewilderment. ~Now it’s better. He’s warm. You found a good student, Master, I approve.~

~Ah, thank you, my dear. I glad you approve, wasn’t sure I would have kept him otherwise,~ Voldemort replayed in amused voice (hissing rather), but his face remained flat.

It was quite amusing to watch Dark Lord conversing with his snake when he thought no one understood him. Harry felt bad about it, but only for a moment. 

“Uhm... Should I let her go, my Lord?” Harry asked hesitantly.

~Do you want to go for a walk, my dear?~

~No, I don’t! I want to sleep, back off.~

_Don’t laugh, don’t laugh..._

~Are my shoulders not good enough for this, dear?~ Voldemort came closer to scratch Nagini’s head and Harry froze at the proximity. 

~You brought me here and it was awful, so no. I like it here more.~

~You little traitor,~ Voldemort playfully accused her. ~I won’t bring you next time then and you’ll never see this good student again,~ his face still betrayed nothing and Harry was praising his own Ocllumency shields that helped him keep his amusement hidden.

Nagini hesitated and looked at her master.

~But it’s comfortable here!~ she whined.

~All right, but be careful, dear, or I may think you don’t like me anymore,~ then Voldemort finally turned back to Harry and said in the calm voice as if he wasn’t joking with his familiar seconds ago. “No, she will rest for a while. Do you mind if she stays here?” 

“No, it’s fine. My Lord,” Harry replayed, still trying not to smile.

“Excellent. Now, to the lesson.”


End file.
